LITTLE SURPRISE
by JustCallMeAzi
Summary: Rahasia dibalik kyusung momen di ss5 tokyo saat kyu dan wook bernyanyi gray paper /KYUSUNG/FLUFFY/OS


LITTLE SURPRISE

.

2013©yeyepapo

.

Pairing: Kyusung.

.

Genre: fluff, romance, drama

.

Warning: YAOI, TYPO,fluffi gagal total alur ga jelas

.

Please don't puke okay because this story is containing with failed FLUFFY and don't be mad because this story is strange and too much.

This story is boys love. Please go away if u don't like and this story is story about Yesung and Kyuhyun as pairing.

For yewook/sibum/wonkyu/yewon. Or other shipper who didn't like story with the cast please leave and don't BASH ANY OF THE CAST.

FOR SIDERS PLEASE GO AWAY

.

ONE MORE TIME

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

.

ENJOY

.

Malam itu begitu cerah, bulan bersinar penuh dan bintang berkerlip manja. Udara malam yang biasanya dingin menggigit kini terasa lebih hangat dan bersahabat.

Brrmm

Sebuah mobil sedan dengan warna hitam metalik berhenti di sebuah lapangan parkir sebuah gedung apartement yang berdiri kokoh di jantung kota seoul.

Begitu pintu itu terbuka nampaklah seorang pria dengan topi hitam dan kacamata hitam serta memakai kaos dan celana bahan berwarna krem yang terlihat pas dan sempurna di tubuhnya yang ramping.

Blam

Langkahnya mantab meninggalkan mobilnya, tangan kanannya menjinjing tas kulit hitam dan tangan lainnya membawa ponsel smartphone dan sebuah kunci mobil. Pria itu terus berjalan melewati satpam dan langsung menuju lift dan segera menuju tempat tinggalnya di lantai 21.

Ting

Lift terbuka di lantai 21 dia sendiri keluar dari lift. Sedari tadi dia memang sendiri, sungguh bernyali besar. Kakinya melangkah menuju pintu bernomor 3424 dan segera memasukan kunci dan sandi. Ya walau sebenarnya sudah cukup memakai sandi, tapi orang tuannya selalu memintanya untuk memiliki keamanan ekstra, jadilah dia memakai kunci dan sandi di pintu apartementnya, ya walau sebenarnya itu adalah apartemen kedua orang tuanya yang dia belikan.

"aku pulang.."

Tak ada yang menjawab, yang memang seperti itu. jam sudah menunjukan pukul 8 malam tapi apartement masih sepi karena sebagian besar penghuninya masih berkutat di toko yang mereka kelola, seperti toko kacamata dan aksesoris yang serba mahal dan sebuah kafe yang tak terlalu besar tapi cukup untuk di katakan sebagai kafe berkelas. Tentunya kelas Yesung.

Gukk gukk

Suara penghuni lain apartement terdengar menyahut menghampirinya di ruang tamu.

"oh hai kkoming, dimana melo…"

Dia meletakan barang bawaannya dan langsung menggendong 'anak' kesayangannya itu. dia mencium dan mengusap surai hitam coklat milik anjing kecil itu.

Yesung, dia mengambil ponselnya dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke kamarnya, sepertinya dia mencari adik perempuan kkoming, siapa lagi kalau bukan melo. Anjing putih satu ras dengan kkoming yang masih begitu mungil.

Guk guk

Terdengar suara anjing tapi begitu lirih dari bawah tempat tidur, Yesung segera menurunkan kkoming dan meletakan ponselnya di kasurnya lalu melongokan kepalanya ke bawah kasur, disana dia menemukan melo tengah menggigiti kaos kakinya yang terlihat usang dan berlubang.

"astaga melo aku kan sudah berkali-kali melarangmu bermain dengan kaos kakiku.."

Tangan berjari mungilnya terulur meraih anjing mungil itu, setelah tangannya berhasil meraihnya, dia langsung melepaskan kaos kaki itu dari mulut anjing kecilnya lalu dia meletekan melo di kandangnya.

"sekarang kau dihukum…"

Yesung menegaskan uapannya di hadapan anjing barunya itu. kkoming yang terlihat sedih melihat saudarinya dikurung mendekati kandang melo dan mendudukan dirinya di depan kandang itu. sedangkan melo, dia hanya diam dan memandang menyesal majikannya yang mulai meninggalkan mereka dan hendak membersihkan diri di kamar mandi.

Pintu putih itu terbuka membuat aroma shampoo dan sabun berasa apel menguar memasuki kamar yang sepi itu.

Yesung keluar dari kamar mandi itu danlangsung mengenakan baju piyamanya.

Drrt drrt drrt

Baru saja dia selesai mengenakan piayamanya, ponselnya di atas kasur bergetar menandakan ada panggilan masuk.

Hubbie calling.

Sungguh nickname yang sangat manis, sepertinya panggilan dari kekasih tercinta.

"halo kyunnie…"

Yesung menganggkat panggilan yang ternyata dari dongsaeng sekaligus maknaenya di super junior. Tapi disini dia menjabat sebagai kekasih hati sang lead vocal.

"hyung, I miss you.. I really want to meet you right now… I wanna kiss ur lips.."

"kyunnie jangan menggombal dengan bahasa yang tidak aku mengerti.."

"hehehe aku ingin bertemu hyungie chagi.."

"kemarilah ke apartemenku. Aku sudah pulang kok.."

"andai aku bisa.. huft.."

"huh? Apa kau masih sibuk? Masih ada jadwal?"

"ya, aku masih harus latihan dance dengan yang lain, kau tahu kan hyung, 2 minggu lagi super junior akan mengadakan konser di Tokyo dome, dan disana kita akan perform tuxedo, bambina dan hero, jadi kita harus latihan koreo baru dan latihan dance untuk hero…"

"kasihan kekasihku ini… andai aku bisa ikut konser kalian di Tokyo dan bernyanyi bersama kalian… sungguh aku sangat merindukan masa-masa aku bernyanyi di atas panggung, padahal baru berapa bulan tapi entah mengapa aku sungguh sangat merindukan moment-moment bernyanyi bersama kalian.."

Tak terasa airmata mulai meleleh di mata sipit bak bulan sabit milik Yesung. Rasa rindu terhadap saat-saat fans meneriakan namanya mulai membuncah di dadanya.

"chagi.. aku tahu kau pasti menangis, kumohon jangan menangis, aku akan ikut sedih kalau kau juga menangis.. kau sudah janji untuk selalu tersenyum saat bersamaku…"

"maaf kyu… aku… hanya terlalu emosional saja…"

Yesung mengusap airmata yang meleleh di pipi putihnya.

"aku pasti akan memberikan sesuatu yang akan membuatmu menjerit dan menangis bahagia sampai ulang tahunmu besok.. aku janji… setiap konser pasti akan selalu bermakna.. dan.. pasti akan selalu ada dirimu…"

Yesung mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

"apa maksudmu kyunnie?"

"hehehe ya kau pasti akan tahu besok.."

Yesung semakin dibuat bingung dengan ucapan Kyuhyun.

Suara detik jarum jam masih terus berdetik membuat suasana meeting untuk ss5 tokyo dome di salah satu ruang meeting di gedung SM ent terlihat canggung. Rapat itu melibatkan, koreografer, director, eo, beberapa petinggi sm, pihak promotor, pihak sdm dari jepang dan tentunya beberapa member super junior yang saat ini hanya ada 4 orang yaitu, Kyuhyun, eunhyuk, kangin dan ryeowook.

"sajjangnim.. saya mempunyai ide yang bisa kita tampilakan di ss5 tokyo dome besok."

"apa idemu?"

Concert director menyahuti.

"bagaimana kalau kita menampilkan video Yesung hyung saat dia bernyanyi di ss5 seoul kemarin sebagai special part ss5 tokyo dome selain penampilan tuxedo, hero dan bambina…"

Seluruh peserta rapat mulai berbisik-bisik membicarakan ide Kyuhyun.

"kyu, itu idemu apa ide Yesung hyung?"

Ryeowook berbisik di samping Kyuhyun.

"tentu itu ideku,, aku ingin memberikan hyungie chagi surprise…"

Jawab Kyuhyun antusias.

"apa itu tidak akan menimbulkan rasa iri dari fans leeteuk maupun heechul karena mereka yang notabene masih wamil tidak di berikan penghormatan di konser kalian?"

Koreografer mereka memberikan pendapatnya.

Kembali hanya suara beisik-bisik yang terdengar.

"kalau menurutku, ide Kyuhyun ada bagusnya dan untuk masalah leeteuk hyung dan heechul hyung, kalau kita akan menampilkan vcr,, vcr apa? heechul hyung tahun lalu di ss4 sudah ada vcr di lagu oops, leeteuk hyung, kita bahkan tidak bisa membuat vcr saat dia masih bertugas seperti ini.. kalau kita mau mengambil dari konser sebelumnya, kurang bagus. Dan jujur solo leeteuk hyung kurang memuaskan."

Kangin dengan segala pendapatnya bersuara.

Seluruh peserta rapat mengangguk setuju.

"tapi jika hanya vcr Yesung saja itu tidak akan menarik, bagaimana kalau kita buat seolah olah dia ada di atas panggung, kita buat hologram seperti saat ss3 untuk kangin dulu mungkin…"

Salah satu petinggi sm bersuara.

"tunggu… bagaimana kalau kita buat seolah-olah kry tengah bernyanyi bersama, aku dan ryeowook akan bernyanyi lagu Yesung hyung dan di layar ditampilkan video Yesung hyung saat bernyanyi dan di beberapa bagian lagu suara Yesung hyung ditampilkan…"

Semua mengangguk setuju.

"aku setuju.."

Semua orang di ruangan itu mengangguk dan mengucapkan kata persetujuan mereka.

Kyuhyun yang memiliki ide itu tersenyum senang, akhirnya rencananya untuk membuat sesuatu yang memorable bagi Yesung bisa terwujud.

'liat besok hyung, pasti kau akan menangis bahagia..'

Persiapan sudah matang, hari yang dinanti sudah datang,tinggal menunggu jam yang sudah ditentukan untuk menggelar konser akbar yang dinanti-nanti para elf. Para personel mulai make up dan mendadani diri mereka sendiri. Walaupun sudah berkali-kali mereka mengadakan konser dinegeri sakura itu, tapi bahasa yang berbeda membuat mereka masih harus belajar mengucapkan beberapa kata baru agar komunikasi antara fans dan idolanya lebih lancar.

"masih 2 jam, kalian bisa tenang.."

Sang prince manajer memberitahu para member.

Semua yang ada di ruang make up langsung menoleh dan mengangguk mengerti. Terlihat sang maknae yang tengah di rias terdiam sejenak. Tak lama dia segera mengambil ponselnya dan beranjak dari kursi riasnya.

"tunggu dulu Kyuhyun-ssi.. kau mau kemana rambutmu belum selesai aku tata."

Sang penata rias berusaha mencegah Kyuhyun pergi, tapi Kyuhyun tetap berlalu tanpa menoleh sedikitpun.

"tenang saja noona… dia pasti hanya sebentar, mungkin sedang menelpon seseorang.."

Kangin mencoba membuat sang cordy noona tenang.

Langkah kakinya sedikit tergesa saat dia berjalan di lorong yang penuh akan staff yang berkeliaran. Tapi begitu kakinya menapak di toilet dia sedikit meredam dirinya agar tidak terlalu buru-buru. Dia menarik nafas dalam lalu mulai menelpon belahan hatinya yang berada di negeri seberang.

Tutt tutt

"halo.. hyung…"

"ne kyunnie.. apa kau tidak siap-siap untuk konser?"

"aku begitu merindukanmu hyungie chagi… bolehkah aku meminta permohonan padamu? Untuk malam ini?"

"aku juga merindukanmu kyunnie.. permohonan apa? begitu pentingkah?"

"eumm. Sangat penting… kumohon malam ini saat ss5 tokyo dome berlangsung, kau harus membuka twitter dan melihat apa yang terjadi…"

"he? Sebenarnya ada apa kyu?"

"jawab dulu pemohonanku hyung… jangan menjawab dengan pertanyaan.."

"okay aku akan update tapi jika aku senggang, soalnya sore ini aku akan mengunjungi mobit…"

"emmm baiklah terserah kau saja.. hehe I love you hyungie chagi…"

"ne.. I love you too.."

Setelah Yesung menutup panggilannya, Kyuhyun tersenyum senang.

'yes..'

Gumamnya tanpa suara. Dengan langkah pasti dan penuh kebahagiaan, Kyuhyun berjalan kembali ke ruang make up untuk kembali di tata rambutnya.

"kemana saja kau? Yang lain sudah selesai di make up kau malah pergi, dasar maknae.."

Walau dimarahi oleh donghae, tapi Kyuhyun tetap tersenyum manis. Membuat donghae dan yang lainnya sedikit bergidik ngeri. Apa magnae mereka sudah gila.

"kyu, apa kau yakin Yesung hyung akan senang dengan penampilan surprise kita nanti?"

Ryeowook menghampiri Kyuhyun. "tentu.." jawab Kyuhyun singkat masih dengan senyum manisnya.

Konser berjalan sesuai dengan yang di rencanakan, sebentar lagi Kyuhyun dan ryeowook akan tampil dengan penampilan baru mereka. Kyuhyun mengambil ponselnya dan mengirimi Yesung pesan singkat.

'segeralah buka twittermu hyungie chagy..'

Setelah itu seorang staff memanggilnya dan mengatakan kalau dia harus tampil sekarang. Dengang langkah mantap dan penuh rasa bahagia, dia menuju spotnya.

Sementara itu, di mobit. Yesung yang baru saja sampai langsung menempati counter kasir dan mulai melayani pelanggan. Baru beberapa menit dia bekerja, ponselnya bergetar menandakan ada pesan yang masuk. Nama hubbie tertera. Saat dia membuka isi pesannya dia mengernyit bingung. Tiba-tiba seorang fans bertanya padanya.

"oppa, apa kau update tentang ss5 di Tokyo malam ini? Kudengar ada yang special untukmu…"

Yesung menggeleng tak paham. Baru 3 menit setelah sms dari Kyuhyun seorang fans gadis berteriak heboh dan menghampiri Yesung di counter kasir.

"oppa. Oppa.. mereka menyanyikan gray paper.. untukmu…"

Yesung segera bergegas pergi setelah sebelumnya meminta jongjin untuk menggantikannya. Yesung bergegas menuju ke ruangan khusus staff dan mendudukan dirinya di sebuah kursi.

Segera dia membuka twitternya dan mulai menstalk beberapa fanbase elf jepang dan betapa terkejutnya dia mengetahui Kyuhyun dan ryeowook menyanyikan lagunya berserta menampilkan videonya yang tengah menyanyi. Airmata bahagianya mulai mengalir pelan. Membuat anak sungai yang mengalir membelah pipinya yang gembul.

Yesung terus menstalk fanbase-fanbase elf jepang sampai ss5 selesai dan betapa hatinya berbunga-bunga saat di ment terakhir terungkap bahwa ide dari menyanyikan lagu gray paper sambil memutarkan videonya adalah ide kekasih tercintaknya, Kyuhyun.

"kyu.. aku semakin mencintaimu.."

Yesung tersenyum manis sedari 30 menit setelah ss5 tokyo dinyatakan selesai, Yesung masih terus tersenyum sambil sesekali terisak bahagia. Dia sendirian di ruangan itu tapi hatinya berkata dia bersama Kyuhyun di jepang saat ini. Dia begitu merasa bahagia memiliki kekasih seperti Kyuhyun yang sangat perhatian terhadapnya.

Drrt… drrtt…

Ponselnya bergetar dan nama hubbie terpampang. Segera tanpa keraguan dia mengangkat panggilan itu.

"kyu saranghae.. nan jeongmal saranganda…"

Dengan penuh semangat kebahagiaan dan airmata kebahagian yang mengalir dia berteriak di depan ponselnya.

"ckckckck aku tahu itu baby.. aku juga.. nado saranghae.. bagaimana? Kau suka?"

"sangat… terimakasih kyu.. hiks.."

"he? Kau bilang kau menyukainya kenapa menangis?" Kyuhyun terdengar panic.

"pabo.. aku menangis karena bahagia…"

"hehehe aku kira.. oh ya baby aku minta imbalan.."

"huh?"

"besok saat aku pulang dari Tokyo kau harus melakukan kegiatan kita yang telah lama terpause.. deal?"

"emm maksudmu?" Yesung sedikit malu.

"kau tahu baby.. shhh aku merindukan holemu baby.."

"cukup kyu.. ku tunggu kau di kamar apartement saat kau pulang … "

Terdengar teriakan puas dari seorang cho Kyuhyun dari seberang.

Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan selanjutnya tetapi pasti menjurus ke hal yang iya-iya.

END

Gaje tingkat dewa… aloha.. setelah sekian lama ga kasih kabar keberadaan saya.. akhirnya saya muncul :3 maaf ya yang nunggu ff saya belum bisa lanjut semua :D hehe

Dan ff ini aku buat setelah ss5 tokyo yang kry tampil seolah-olah bareng itu.. trus terbengkalai di laptop sampai setelah aku ada waktu, aku mau lanjutin ffku dan aku menemukan ff ini setengah jadi.. jadnya aku lanjutin ffnya walau malah jadi hancur.. mianhae… ffnya aneh dan ga jelas…

Thanks for read

Regard

Just call me azi


End file.
